1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a backlight module; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight module having brightness enhancement design at periphery of display surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backlight modules are an important component of display devices. Light emitted from the light source is adjusted in light distribution by the optical film material in the backlight module to directly affect the display effects (ex. display brightness and display quality). In exemplary terms of a direct-type backlight module utilizing light-emitting diodes (LED) as a light source, when the LEDs generate light, the light source would be considered a point light source. After the light is then guided by the optical film material to become a surface light source, the light is then outputted to be provided as the light required by the display device.
However, in contrast to the center of a display area where light can be received from the light source in every which way direction, light that may be received by the periphery corners of the display area is comparatively more limited. As a result, traditional display devices will typically and easily have circumstances where the corners or periphery areas of the display area have dark bands or non-uniform brightness levels. To alleviate this problem, some traditional display devices have increased reflective structures installed at the four corners of their backlight modules in order to increase the brightness levels in the corner areas. However, this method would subsequently result in increased manufacturing costs. Therefore, there is still room for improvement for backlight modules of traditional display devices.